The present invention relates to a video compression transmission method and video compression transmission apparatus for compressing a digital video signal and transmitting the compressed digital video signal via a network, and in particular to a video compression transmission method and video compression transmission apparatus preferable in case compression of a digital video signal and transmission of the digital video signal requires time exceeding a normal video reproduction time.
A TV program is important as a unit for news reporting. News reporting in a TV program can explain the situation of the news spot via pictures and thus enhances the reliability of the news reporting. In order to provide such news reporting, a mechanism for shooting moving pictures of the news spot for use in a program is required. Such a mechanism is here in called a news video collection system.
Related art news video collection systems are roughly divided into two types. The first system is a live video collection system that utilizes collected video materials immediately after they are shot as news materials. Outline of the live video collection system will be described referring to FIG. 14. FIG. 14 shows the outline of a live video collection system. This system requires shooting apparatus for shooting moving pictures and temporarily recording the pictures if necessary and a transmitter for transmitting the shot and/or recorded pictures to a broadcast station. A broadcast station for processing/editing pictures and creating news programs requires apparatus for receiving pictures from news spots and apparatus for storing/utilizing the received pictures. Video correction in this system includes steps of 1) shooting moving pictures, 2) recording shot pictures if necessary, 3) transmitting the shot and recorded pictures via communication lines, and 4) receiving the pictures at a broadcast station and utilizing the pictures as news materials. The system can transmit pictures in real time so that it is possible to immediately use pictures shot at a news spot in the broadcast station to perform live broadcasting.
However, this system is disadvantageous in that it requires apparatus for transmitting pictures in real time thus requiring a large-scale system. A general transmitter used in the system is an outside broadcast van provided with a satellite communications facility in a single dedicated vehicle. The rebroadcast vehicle selects as required high-quality pictures from a plurality of cameras or video recorders, and after a simple process, transits the resulting pictures via analog or digital satellite communication links. Thus, in order to utilize an outside broadcast van, a plurality of specialists with expertise are required for operation. Preparation work such as making available satellite communication lines is burdensome before starting transmission of pictures. Further, a broadcast station as a receiving side requires operators with expertise.
The live video collection system is advantageous in that it can immediately utilize pictures on news spots; it is disadvantageous in that preparation work is on a large scale such as providing a news spot with a large transmission facility and a plurality of operators thus reducing the mobility. Another disadvantage is large costs for collection of news pictures.
The second news video collection system is a tape-based video collection system for transmitting pictures via video tapes. Outline of the tape-based video collection system will be described referring to FIG. 15. FIG. 15 shows the outline of a tape-based video collection system. In this system, only the apparatus for shooting moving pictures and recording the pictures onto video tapes is required. The broadcast station requires apparatus for reproducing video tapes recorded on a news spot. News video correction in this system includes steps of 1) recording pictures onto video tapes on a news spot, 2) carrying the recorded video tapes into a broadcast station, and3) creating a news program using the video tapes in a broadcast station. As understood from this explanation, the tape-based video collection system requires a video camera capable of recording onto video tapes and a operator that records video pictures on a news spot.
In this way, the tape-based video collection system allows collection of news pictures with a smaller facility and a smaller number of operators, thus upgrading the mobility and reducing collection costs. On the other hand, recorded video tapes must be carried into a broadcast station thus impairs quick reporting.
In the related art, the former live video collection system has been often used in large-scale news collection such as a nationwide broadcast of a major case. The latter tape-based video collection system has been used in collecting local news and reporting detailed news.
In recent years, nationwide broadcasts to report major cases with large facilities and broadcasts to report a variety of smaller-scale, more detailed news have been used in a mixed way. Thus, in a large-scale news reporting also, the first report should be quick enough and variety is needed in news reporting thus emphasizing the mobility. In a small-scale news reporting, broadcasting collected news materials quickly is more and more important.
Thus, there is a growing need for a news video collection system that can improve the mobility while maintaining high picture quality and without impairing quick reporting thus reducing collection costs.